Nicktoon Poop Episodes/rejections
Episode 1 Avablama * Avatar: The Last State * Play Him Off Space Blue Cat * Chicago-atar CSiCarly * CSI Carly: Miami﻿ * Cops and Bloggers * Carly and Me (The "Me" is David Caruso) Episode 2 TransBORINGmores * Transformers 4: Too Many Teenage Robots * Trans-Moochers * Dude, Where's my Robot Car? * TransMOBilemers Star Wars: The Groan Wars * Phone Wars * Calzone Wars * Sylvester Stallone Wars? * Total Drama Star Wars: The Clone Wars Episode 3 107.5 Dalmatians * Kiss AM * It's Raining Radiostation * 101 Dalmatians... 1987 More * 2012 Meteos Grey's In Anime * Yu-Gi-Doctor * Doctormon * Magical Medicine Warriors Supreme Go! * Checkup 1/2 Episode 4 Star Flea * Star Shrek * Car Trek? * Jerk Trek * Emotion Trek uGlee * Musical Scmusical * Glee-ful Pandering * High School Musical 5 Episode 5 WALL·E·NATOR * WALL·E·NATOR 2: Trash-ment Day * Termin-E * Shortcut Circus * WALL·E & Grace Extreme Doghouse: Neighborhood Edition * Last Sunroom of Krypton * Fortress of Boring-tude * Superman Returns...home to find his home has been changed﻿ * Extreme Makeover: City Edition﻿ * Rent-a-umizoomi﻿ * Dora the buying explorer﻿ Episode 6 Pirates of the he Umm,uhherr: At Idontknowthatname * Pirates of﻿ the Caribbean: The Fountain of More Money * Too Many Sequels * Who Cares? * Pirates of the Caribbean 4: Journey to Neverland Batman Family Feud * "Family? My Parents are Dead!!!!" * Wheel of Batman * Who Wants to be a Millionaire...Who Uses His Money to Fight Crime? * LEGO Family Feud Episode 7 Chloe Carmichael's Closet * Franny's Big Feet * Blewgals * Nina's Warld * Super '"WHY?!'' * Godzilla-Field Yet Another Big Time Rush * Zoey One-Thousand-And-One * True Jackson 5,VP * iCalamatious Episode 8 Fantastic Megan Fox * MeganMind * Despicable Megan * Extreme Megover: Fox Edition Mad vs. Wild * Survivor Mad * Madrional Geographic * When Madture calls? Episode 9 I Love You, Iron WoMan * My Life as a IRON Teenage Robot * Ben 10 Things I Hate About Iron Man Sarah and Buck-Tooth * Pinky SPINY Doo * Teenage Mutant Ninja Big Cook Little Cook * X-Men...Featuring Tillie Knock Knock﻿ Episode 10 (Possibilities) Class of the Teen Titans * The Amazing World of School * Adventure Schooltime Zeke and Lex Luthor﻿ * Zeke and Luther: The Day Without Luther * The Legion of Skateboarding * BMX Just Got Weird? Episode 11 BLEWUP * The Buzz Lightyear Show * Finding VH1mo * New NBC Girl? * Monsters inc Factor * The Incredible Modern Family Foop M.D. * El Tigre and Lisa * Danny's Anatomy * House M. D. + Tuck * True Jackson,MD * Milky Way's Anatomy Episode 12 Duh Grinchy Code * CSI: Land Of OOO * Grinch M.D * Tom Hanks, Nicholas Cage, and Dr. Jones meet the Grinch? North Park * Chuck Band of Spies Spy it up explosion" * Intersect Redirection * Chunk Episode 13 (possibilities) Not the Wonderful World of Disney * Bambi 3 * Alice in Wonderland... Again and Again and Again and Again and Again * Snow White 2: The Seven Dwarves Attack again * Snott Pilgrim Meets the Robinsons Malcolm in the Middle Country * Raising Hope in the Scrambled States * My Two States * Two and a Half Cities * STRAW Patrol Episode 14 Pokémon Park * Jurassic South Park * Kick Buttowski With Dinos In It? * Yu Gi Dinoh WWEw! * Yucky Brawl! * Team Umizoomi (with wrestlers) * Is There a Hulk Hogan in the House? Episode 15 So Can You Really Think You Really Can Train Your Dragon How to Eat People = * America's Got Dragons to Eat * Skylanders: Spyro's Attempt to Die * Avaturd 2: The Food Contest? * How to Train Your Dragon Tales 2: Food Yo Gappa Gappa! * The Fresh Beat Bland * Lady GooGooGaaGaa * Singzilla * Yo Pinky Dinky (Doo)! Episode 16 The Strong A-Team * Bald A-Team Gaming's Up Next Top Princess * Candid Gamera * Game Off * Gaming's Funniest Home Glitches Episode 17 The Bubble Identity * Team Umi-Identity * Gil: Turbocharged boy with no memory * Did Someone Look at Gil's fishtail * To swim and....something or other Two and a Whole Man * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Dad, the Dad's Brother, and the Wild Centaur * Hot Tub Narnia Party * Two Men and a Mythical Creature * Two and a Happy Ness Episode 18 Are You Kartoon Kidding Me? * Kung Fu Toons * The Karate Adult * The Karate And Me,Not You The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air * District 9-9=0 * The King of Bees * Two and the Half Roach * Home Disprovement * Brother Brother Episode 19 HOPPING * Killer Kids vs. Crazy Rabbits * Rested Rabbids * Hoppy Tree Friends? Naru2010 * Zoey 1Oddparents * Suite Life on Deck-grassi * This Should Have Been Easter-Related, Just Like HOPPING Episode 20 (Possibilities) Maya da Bee Movie * Maya the Bee Movie: The Much Better Version * Like Mike-Bee * NCAA Bee-ball Torunament 2011? Law & Ogre Doug * Troll-CIS * CSI: The Stan of the Swamps * Rookie Gina Giant? Episode 21 Pooh Grit * How Winnie the Pooh won the west * Too Many Jeff Bridges * True Grit 2? Lauren Flan-a-Montana * Hanna Montana vs Justin Beiber * The End of the World (thanks to Miley Cyrus) * Hanna Montana as Wile E. Coyote? Episode 22 The Social Networking * The Social Network Special Edition * helpme.edwardo * The Social Network (including Mordecai and Rigby) * The Centurion Network Smallville: Turn off the Clark * Smallville: The Musical * Shrekville: Turn off the Swamp * Batman: Turn off the Night? * A.N.T. Farm: Turn off the Dark Episode 23 (Possibilities) Flight School Musical * High School Musical 4: Moving to Forks * The Twilight Saga: Major Stupidity * Edward's Nightmare? A-quest-your Time * Regular Super Why * The Misadventures of Flapjack and the Restless * The Amazing World of a Gumball Episode 24 Ar-FUR * My-A and Miguel * (Sigh)-Girls * OH,NO!ah The Big Thing Theory * Diary of a Wimpy Mona the Vampire * The Perks of Being a Vampire or a Werewolf * Two and a Half Vampire-Werewolves? Episode 25 Ribbitless * Kermit's Swamp Years, Part 2 (It's part of his true story, warts and all) * Muppetless * The Origin of Kermit the Frog and the Muppet Show The Clawfice * X-Men: First Class + A Lot of Paper * That's what Wolverine Said * The Office....which is full of Mutants! Episode 26 Force Code * Star Wars Day * The Star Time Wars Machine * Back in time....to a galaxy far far away? Flammable * Firework: Director's Cut * California Hurls * E.A.T. Me Episode 27 RiOreo * Triscuit * Va-Nilla Thomas the Dismiserable Tank Engine * Roary the Screaming Racing Car * Unstoppable 2: Ain't No Kiddie Show! * Despicable Trains Episode 28 (Possibilities) Super 1970's * Attack of the 80's * Rise of the Go-bots * Stupid 8 * My Little Pony vs. the 80's Captain America's Got Talent * America's Next Top Avenger * Project Iron Man * The Voice... From Asgard? * Performing Americ-as... Episode 29 (Possibilites) Kung Fu Blander * Smurfer 8 * Green Froggy * Angry Birds Kung Fu Panda? * Total Drama: Kung Fu Panda Action Bob the Builder * HBO-b The Builder * Starz (Scoop Version) * Bob the Builder Clipthon? Episode 30 Pirates of the Pair of King * Johnny Testing Vicky the Barbarian ''No rejections involved Episode 31 Mighty (not strong yet) Bug 5 * Where the Children's Show Spoofs Are Minute to Fang It * So You Think You Can Be a Better Rugrats Episode 32 Cowboys & Alien Force * Generator Taft+Ben 10 Franklin: Heroes United * Cowboys, Aliens, and Bronies * Abduction 2: Western Kidnapping? * Cowboys & Transformers Thunder Peg + Cats * Thunder Nature Cat * Dani(El Tigre )'s Neighbordhood * You are too maturel to watch this stuff! Episode 33 TransBORINGmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon * Snorkfromers * Revenge of the Smurfette * Dark of the New Moon? * Transformares The Walking Fred * Plants vs. Fred Zombies * A Nightmare in Fred's Cul-De-Sac * The Blogging? * The House of the Fred Episode 34 X-Games First Class * Mutant Skateboarding * Stupid Magnetism! * Why can't we just watch this movie on DVD? * Total Drama First Class Criminal Minecraft * Law and Toontown * Rookie Club Penguin Blue * CSI: Angry Birds * The Minecraft Box Episode 35 Mighty Nightmares Before Christmas No parodies involved How I Met Your Mummy * How I Met Your Mom * How I Met Your Monster Dog * How I Met Courage the Cowardly Dog * How I Met Monster High Episode 36 Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody * Hugh Jackman: Back on Broadway * Ban dopey movie parodies or nostalgic cameos * Once Again, Why Can't We Just Watch This Movie on DVD? Tater Tots & Tiaras * Say Yes to Barbie's Accessories * Easy Bake Cake Boss * 19 Toys and Counting Episode 37 (Possibilities) Demise of the Planet of the Apes * Rise of the Planet of Running Out of Ideas * Monkey Mania * Zookeeper 2: I Thought We Promised Not to Do This! The Celebrity Ape-rentice * The Celebrity Apprentice: Ape Week * Ape's Choice Awards 2011 * Monkey Mania 2: The Sequel Episode 38 Money Ball Z * Dragonball WS (The "WS" means World Series) * The Second Dragon Ball Z Baseball Episode * Moneyball-The Actual Brad Pitt = Total Ripoff? Un Care Bear * Iron Webkinz * Happy Superman Nappers * Green Lan-turd? * Pillow Thor Pets * Green Lantern Friends Episode 39 Spy vs. Spy Kids * Spy vs. Spy Kids: All the Time in the Really Boring World * Spy Kids: Will These Movies Ever End? * The November 28th Attack (on your screen)? The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker * American Superhero Millionaire * Action League Now... or Later! * Totally Out of Ideas? Episode 40 Captain American't * Lady Gaga: The First Avenger * Captain America: (What if Lady Gaga was) The First Avenger * The Avengers - Captain America = The Worst Thing Ever? My Supernatural Sweet 16 * My Super Sweet 16: Supernatural Occurrence * Sixteen Tree Hill * Okay, We're Totally Running Out of Ideas, But Who Cares? Episode 41 FROST * Toys * Winter Wiped-Out * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Toys from Toy Story 3? Undercover Claus * Undercover Boss: North Pole Edition * Santa's Workshop Security Camera * After-Christmas Work? Episode 42 Twilight: Staking Dawn * WWE Bought a Zoo (Actual MAD Parody) * Little Red Riding Hood (Part Two) * The Twilight Saga: Vampires Stink? * Twilight Sparkle Dawn Cookie Blue * CSI: Sesame Street * Law and Barney * Rookie Bloo * Muppet Five-O Episode 43 WWe Bought a ZOO * I Used to be Friends With Cookie Blue * We Bought a Zoo Special Edition * Wildlife Wrestling Federation Smackdown!? * We Bought a Popeye Sid The Science-Hating Kid * Super WHAT? * Peg + No Cat * Where are the Caillou Now * 4 Broke Teleubbies Episode 44 The Mighty Pepper Ann-B * C.O.S.M.O. Farm * Good Luck Spongebob * Fish Hooks... with Phantoms in it? * Ecco the Dolphin Tale VICYious * Trouble Brewing from Latveria * The Fantastic Four Takes a Break * Victorious: The Final Episode? * Victorious: Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls Edition Episode 45 My Little Plosiy * Saving Private Brony * 9/11 Friendship is Magic? * And this is how the series should be: with MORE violence The Tonight Show with Jay Lionel * Late Night with Elmo * Larry Mr. Rogers Live * The Cheetara Maddows Show? Episode 46 Al Pacino and the Chipmunks * The Star Wars-quel * S1m0ne-wrecked * Jack and Alvin That's What Super Friends Are For * SupercalafragadcExpeAladocious * Do Re Superman * Its A Super Friend Life For You * California Gills (from Aquaman) * Call me, Algae (from Aquaman again) * Tides Awake (from Aquaman again again) Episode 47 Real Veal * War Cow * Trans-Farmers * Beefcake Beef Celebrity Wife Swamp * The Millionaire Shrekmaker * Good Luck Donkey * Undercover Swamp Episode 48 Garfield of Dreams * Hollywood ruins everything! * Hollywood Invasion! * Attack of the Comic Characters * CALVIN AND HOBBES GARFIELD AND CHARLIE BROWN JOIN FORCES! * Cool de-Sac I Hate My Life as a Teenage Robot * I Hate My Fairly Oddparents * I Hate My All Grown Up * I Hate My Little Pony? YES I DO! * I Hate Caillou Episode 49 The Adventures of ToonToon * Tintin 2: Vader's Revenge * TaunTaun and Snowy * Tintin Man 2 Everybody Loves Rayman * Everybody Hates Pac-Man * Mariograssi: The Next Mushroom * HE2GEH0G: Just Add Sonic? Episode 50 Potions 11 * Ocean's Ten * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2 1/4 * Will These Movies Ever Stop? Moves Like Jabba * Milennium Falcon-work * Baby (Twin Seperation) * Star Wars Episode 6 1/2: How Did He Get His Job? Episode 51 Addition: Impossible * Mission Impossible: Ghost Rider Protocol * Mission Impossible 5: Too Many Titles for Real * Ghost Robot Rider Chicken * Total Drama Mission Impossible New Birl * Glee (Underwater Version) * High School Fishical * New Hurl? * Bubble Gup-Glees Episode 52 iCartoon Cartoons * Nicktoon-ious * TON DIsney Hulk Smash * The Clawfice 2: Additional Hours * Avenger Auditions: Hulk * The Result of Airing the Series Finale of Chuck? (Now with the Hulk!) Episode 53 The Iron Giant Lady * Lorax Steel * The Moron Giant * The Iron Lady: Special Edition Raising a New Hope * Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (Alternate Opening) * Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (Alternate Ending) * Star Wars Parenthood Episode 54 Yawn Carter * John Carter's boring story * The Marvelous Misadventures of the Man who Came to Mars Named John Carter * Why Can't We Just Watch This Movie on DVD? Ben Franklin & Crash * Law and George Washington * Judge Jefferson * Rookie Obama Episode 55 Battleship vs. Titanic * BattleShip 2: Based on a Game * John Carter 2: The God from Mars * Titanic 2 Jurassic Parks and Recreation * Jurassic Park 666: Moving to Pawnee * Dorks and Recreation * Friends Without Benefits? Episode 56 Betty White & the Huntsman * Snow White & Insanity * Dances With Wolverine 2: Mario Lopez Appears * Dances With Wolverine: A Snow White & the Huntsman parody * WWE (Wrinkled Wrestling Elders) * Betty Clause * Darth Betty * Bat Betty * Golden Girl * Betty's World * Captain Betty * Betty-Nator * Ninja Betty * Betty the Clown * Hot in Cleveland * Off their Rockers Ancient Greek MythBusters * Greek Cake Boss * How It's Made Version * Cycloff * MythBusters: Meteos Edition Episode 57 I Am Lorax * Will Smith: Zombie Hunter * The Last Man on Earth meets the Lorax * The Black Man and the Tree? * I Am Dead Space Modern Family Guy * Two and a Half Baby Blues * New Girlfield * This made me want to watch Modern Family * Modern Foxtrot Episode 58 This Means War Machine * Real Iron Man Steel * War Horse Machine * World War Machine? * Iron Man vs War Machine * Hulk will get a lot of screen time in the next skit he appears in iCharlie * How NOT to Rock * Farsidetorious * Calvin and Monster? * Foxtrotious * iKirby Episode 59 The LOUD Building * SpongeKahlil SquareBrowder * Men in Cosmo and Wanda * Casablanca: special Danny Phantom edition Aquaman vs Wild * Aquapella * Megaman vs Wild * Superman vs Wild * Plastic Man vs Wild * Iron Man vs Wild * Batman vs Wild * Hawkman vs Wild * Quailman vs Wild Episode 60 The Blunder Games * The Hungry Games * Wreck-it Ralph 2: Olympic Games at Lipwak's Arcade * Mario and Sonic at the Hunger Games The Poop-seidon adventure * Poseidon (with a lot of farting) * Night of 19 Farts * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Really Chipwrecked Episode 61 Adventure (Time) * The Avengers 2 Steven Univers * The Apengers world of Gumball * Earth's mightiest movie-making heroes to Bloo * HULK WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!(part 1) The Legend of Dora and Friends * The Legend of Conan 2 * The Legend of Tahu 2 * Ava-blama 2 * HULK WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!(part 2) Episode 62 Men in Black to the Future * Wonder Woman in Black * Agent J's Time Traveling Adventure * Back to the Futurama * Back to the Future: Transformers Edition * Total Drama: Back to the Future Pokémon of Interest * Person of Gravity Falls * Platypus of Interest * Bakugan of Interest * People of No Interest * GRAVITY FALLS WANT MORE SCREEN TIME! Episode 63 Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus * Diary of a Wimpy Karate Kid * Wreck-it Ralph Origins * Pit Goes to School * Sparkster Origins The Adjustment Burro * Attack of the three donkeys in hats who speak Spanish * The Aptitude Bureau * Twilight Sparkle and Eeyore: The New Adventures of Super Pooh-Bear * The Adjustment Toa Episode 64 Taking Nemo * 3D Story * Finding 3D-mo * Liam Neeson Punches You in the Face! * Finding Beemo * Finding Arcee Once Upon a Toon (Nickelodeon) * Once Upon an Fairy Godbarents * Nickelodeon's 35th Birthday special on MAD * Nick: 35 Years After the Great Draft... * Old Nick school vs New Nick school * TUFF Puppy is included Episode 65 Outtagascar * MadaNascar * Cirque du Madagascar: Worlds away * Madagascar 4: ridiculous plot for the plucky Comic Relief * Scrat (The 5th Ice Age movie aka Ice Age Spinoff) * Shrek 5 * Toy Story 4 * Cars 3 * The Land Before Time XIV * A Brand New Unnamed Show in the year 2047 Making F·R-I·E·N·D·S· * Dunegon Phantom Episode 66 The Amazing Spider-Minaj * The Amazing Spiger-man * Spiderman vs Nicki Minaj * Geico is in this skit Go Doraemon Go * Diego: the new Super Anime * 2 Adventurers and a Pokemon * Go Fourth Wall Breaks Go Episode 67 Frankenwallykazam * Frankendora * Frankenumizoomi * Frankenguppies ParaMorgan * ParaNemo * Goosebumps #63: The Narrator/Actor/Director Strikes! * Norman and Morgan? Episode 68 Dark Mike The Knight at the Museum * Batman (to infinity and) Beyond * Knight of the Living Museum Displays * The Dark Knight Rises (with the Riddler) * Night at the Museum (with the Bronies) * Total Drama: Night at the Museum Lemmings Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths * Lemmingsonic the Hedgehog * Hyper Comix Zone * The skit where a lot of stuff happens * Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Falcon Punches * ToeJam & Earl in High School Rap Musical Episode 69 Total Recall Me Baby * Total Drama Recall * Total Recall: the musical * Music from the future * Kirby Recall The Strongbardians (posibilities) * Jelly Jaller (Incoming Piraka attack? I THINK SO!) * The Clockwork Annoying Orange * MLP SUCKS!!!! * Gullah Gullah Skylanders Episode 70 The Bourne Leg-A-Turkey * Runaway Turkey * Turkey in Black * Can't think of another title for this one also PilGrimm * Grimmch * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Turkey * Daffy Duck is in this skit Episode 71 Here Comes the Doom * Here Comes Honey the Boom Boom * VICTORious 2 * Can Victor Von Doom Really Wrestle? BrainStorage * Nickelodeon's kids choice awards (with aliens) * Cartoon Network's Hall of Game awards show (with aliens) * Figure it Out (by using the flashy thing) Episode 72 Fantastic Four Christmases * Fantastic Four Carol * Christmas with the Fantastic Four * The Avengers Christmas Special Red and White Collar * Undercover Claus 2 * The Incredible Moaning Santa Claus * Still can't think of another title Episode 73 Hip Hop Hobbit * The Norbit: an Unexpected Journey * Fat Albert of the Rings * Footloose of the Rings * The Hobbit: Bionicle Edition * Transformers vs. the Hobbit The Monday Project * The Funday Project * The Ice Age Project * The Thursday Project * The Friday Project * Snoopy and Honey Boo Boo Episode 74 (Possibilities) The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler * The Amazing Spiderman 2 * With great spiders comes spiders etc... * The Perks of Being the Man of Steel * The Perks of Being a Wrecker Regular Shogun Warriors * Regular Snow White * Regular Turf * Rival Show * Regular Tonight Show with Jay Leno * The Iron Giant Slacker * Giant but Lazy Robots Episode 75 Twilight: Breaking Down * Twilight: Stalking Dawn 2 * Two Vampires and a Baby * The Return of Jacob the Werewolf GOllum ON * NinjaGO ON * GOrge ON * GOtham ON Episode 76 The Dog in a Log * The Peg and the Cat....in a Hat * The Worst Time of Pi's Life * The Lorax 2 Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo * The Brady Hair Bunch Bear * Modern Flintstones * Keeping Up with the Jetsons Episode 77 James Bond: Reply all * James Bond: Trycall * The Death of Perry the Platypus * How James Bond should have ended Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler * Randy Horton * Randy Newman: 9th Grade Musician * Not another name for Randy Episode 78 George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper * Benjamin Franklin: Cherry Pie Eater * Night of the Living Cherry Trees * Not another good title Star Wars Earned Stripes * Star Wars Games * America's Next Top Stormtrooper * So You Think You Can Use the Force? Episode 79 Linkong * George Washington of the Jungle * Tarzan Jefferson * Planet of the Ape Presidents * Ape Meets World PBS Kids Dash and Bernstein * Crash Bandicoot and Bernstein * Crash and Blythe Baxter * Hulk Smash and Bernstein * Happy Ness and PBS Kids Episode 80 Doraeémonsters, Inc. * Monsters, Inc. vs Aliens * Pokémonsters University * Mike and Sulley vs Ash Ketchum Bane & Kate * The Woman and the Man in the Mask * The Dark Knight Rises (Alternate Plot) * Batman meets Bane's Sister Episode 81 Wreck-It Gandalph * Wreck-it Batman * Wreck-it Darth Vader * Wreck-it Spider-Man * Wreck-it Harry Potter * Wreck-it Hobbit * Gandalf or Dumbledore The Big Bird Theory * The Big Bird Theory 2: the Falls Big Bird * The Muppets Theory * The Littlest Pet Shop Theory * The Bugs Bunny Theory * The Camp Lazlo Theory * The Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Theory * The House of Mouse Theory * The Monkey Gym Partner Theory * Where the laugh track is really coming from Episode 82 Les the Miz * Rise of the Les Miserables * WWE: the Musical * Hulk Hogan: the Wrestler from Oz * Les Claypool Miserables AGents of D.I.N.K.E.L.B.E.R.G. * Agents of B.L.O.O * Agents of C.A.I.L.L.O.U * AGents of F.B.B * Total Drama: The Agents Episode 83 Papa * Ma-BHHT * Who Cares Again? * I HATE THIS MOVIE * I think it's a parody of Mama * The Smurfs 2 (without Neil Patrick Harris) * Not enough Gargamel * Too much Gargamel 1600 Finn * 1600 Penns Under the Sea * 1600 Penny * Arrested Development... with Flambo? * Adventure Time with Finn and Jake in the House Episode 84 G.I. E.I. Joe * Little G.I. Joe Peep * G.I.N.G.O. * Soldiers, Commandos, and Nursery Rhymes * Total Drama G.I. Joe Dog with a Captain's Log * Step Brothers (One from Earth and the other from Vulcan) * Dog with a Shlock! * Star Bleech into Dogness * Dog with a Flog Episode 85 The "S" Cape from Planet Earth * "SD"(Super Scooby Doo) * Man of Steel 2 * Space Jam 2 * How LOST really ends The X-Mentalist * X-Men In Black * The X-Mantis * Bat-X-Man * Pac-X-Man * Egg-X-Man * Super-X-Man * Iron-X-Man * Mega-X-Man * CSI: Cyclops Scene Investigation * Claw and Order * Night Crawler Court * Iceman in Colder Case * Element-ary Episode 86 PO-blivion * Oblivion 2. 3D * Kung Fu Panda 3: The Destruction of China * Skadoosh (Morgan Freeman style) Umbrellamentary * Spellamentary * That's what Super Friends are For 2 * CSITM: Crime Scene Investigation - The Musical Episode 87 Jaws the Great and Powerful * The Wizard of Oz (with sharks) * Star Trek (with whales) * King Sea Glorila Off Their Spockers * Dancing With the Starship Enterprises * Star Blecch Part 2: Betty White Marries Future Spock * Betty White's Off Their Blockers Episode 88 Jacks the Giant Slayers * Flapjack the Giant Slayer * Zak the Giant Slayer * Jack the Iron Giant Slayer The Most Beautiful Voice * The Vo-Ice Age * Dragon Tales Idol * Happy Ness Performing As... * The Voice Before Time * The Voice of the People Episode 89 Mona The Unstoppable Vampire * Story Stork Wants You! * The Great alien * The Great ghost * Little charmers 2:The Great Ratsby Elementarty Schoolhouse rock * Big Time Rush house rock * Middle schoolhouse rock * Highschool house rock Episode 90 First White House Down * First Watership Down * Fifth House Down * First House of the Dead Down * First House Party Down * First House Arrest Down McDuck Dynasty * Darkwing Duck Dynasty * Plucky Dynasty * Buck Dynasty Episode 91 After Bert * Titan After Earth * Before Earth * After Pluto * After Cybertron * Total Drama After Earth Downton Shaggy * Downton Scraggy * Downton Scrafty * Downton Disney World * Downton Frankie * Downton Gali Episode 92 (possibilities) Lone Rango * Home Alone Ranger * Lone Stranger! * Drone Rangers Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway? * What's my Crime? * What Time is it Anyhow? * Whose Coraline is it Anyway? Episode 93 Iron Bland 3 * I Can't Stand 3 * Iron Sandman * Irony Man 3 * Ironic Man 3 Monsters Community * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters University * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters Inc. * Don't know what else we should call it * Total Drama Community Episode 94 Star Blecch Into Dumbness * Dumb and Dumber in Star Trek * Star Blecch Into the Void * Star Yecch * Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls Into Darkness Stark Tank * Sparkster Tank * Ecco vs. Vortex * Flipper and Kopaka * Free Willy Week Episode 95 The Flash and the Furious * Crash and the Furious * Rainbow Dash and the Furious * The Past and the Furious * Bash and the Furious * Blaster and the Furious Saved by Adele * Saved by Jay-Z * Saved by the Adele Penguin * Spared by the Bell * Saved by Calvin and Hobbes * Saved by Angelina Ballerina Episode 96 Lukewarm Bodies * Let the Warm Bodies Hit the Floor * Swarm Bodies * Warm Parties Does Someone Have to GOa? * Lloyd on Oa * Nobody Has to GOa * I'm clueless... Episode 97 Pacific Ring * Atlantic Rim * Arctic Rim * Indian Rim * Antarctic Rim * Pacific Whims Horton Hears a Whodunnit! * If I Ran the Aquarium * If I Ran the Carnival * On Beyond Zombie! * Scrambled Eggs Serperior! * Happy Birthdays from Ka-Troo Episode 98 World War ZZZ * World Bore Z's * House of the Dead V * Shaun of the Dead 2 * Dead Gullah Gullah Island SHAZAM! and Cat * Kazaam and Cat * Spam and Cat * Sam and Max and Cat * TOM and Cat Episode 99 Doraline * Sporaline * Angeline * Dora Bride * Dead Gullah Gullah Island: Riptide * Danieline Monster Mashville * AAAHH!!! Real Monster Mash * Monster Mash, Inc. * Monster Mash University * Monster Mashups * Yanni and Enya Unite Episode 100 * Top 100 Episode Special